The Present Disclosure relates generally to cable interconnection systems, and, more particularly, to improved cable connectors for use in high speed data transmission applications.
Conventional cable interconnection systems are often found in electronic devices, such as routers and servers, and are used to form connecting signal transmission lines between multiple devices. Such cable interconnection systems include cable connectors that are terminated to opposing ends of a multiple wire cable. The connectors most commonly utilize an edge card as a connector mating blade which is inserted into a corresponding receptacle of an opposing receptacle connector mounted to a circuit board within the electronic device. Many of these types of connectors utilize a tab-style actuator member, pulled on by the installer, to delatch the connector housing from the housing of the electronic device. Although these delatching members are intended to be pulled in a longitudinal direction along the axis of the cable associated therewith, many times the installer may turn them during pulling, inducing a torsional shear load upon the tabs. The industry has also recently adopted torsional tear tests of such delatching members to determine their reliability under torsional loading. It has been found that straight edge actuators are more susceptible to tearing under torsional load than expected.
The Present Disclosure is therefore directed to a cable connector, and particularly to a delatching tab, or actuator therefor, that resists tearing under torsional loading.